


We'll Wait For Each Other

by MelsaMoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela was a teenager once, F/M, Flashbacks, I'm just all too happy to throw in a young Mercy threesome with her blackwatch boys, Let's be real this is a super McMercy centric fic, Multi, Post-Recall, Soft Jesse McCree, Threesome - F/M/M, plot?, timeline? what timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsaMoo/pseuds/MelsaMoo
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 18





	1. Welcome Home Cowboy

She had heard his chuckle from down the Watchpoint hallway. The echoes seemed like a ghost haunting her from her memories, and yet, the deep southern drawl could be heard from a mile away. It was mentioning something about returning home. Their home. The Overwatch Watchpoint at Gibraltar. 'Overwatch was shut down for a reason,' she had told anyone who would listen, 'perhaps it should have stayed that way,' especially considering the history everyone shared with this watchpoint: The history she shared with many personnel who had answered the recall. 

She was only a teenager when she was recruited. A brilliant and prodigal teenager, but also a dumb one. Inexperienced and full of typical teenage desires. Sometimes those memories made her cringe, other times they made her sigh with longing. There were difficult days and easy days. The frequency of familiarity went out of sync when Genji arrived.

Or when what remained of Genji arrived.

Something in Angela told her she could save him. Top of her class and pioneer of an entirely new field of biomedical research, no one doubted she could complete the task at hand: create a new body for what was left of a man. She could do it. She did do it. And no one questioned her abilities. There may have been some senior officers very concerned about her own degrading health, but she carried herself like any professional would and so they treated her like any other professional. They didn't really know Angela, though. They knew Dr. Ziegler. She, as Angela - a dumb, stupid teenager - struggled to try to deal with a man who hates himself when she herself felt the same about her - it wasn't exactly an easy task. A task she ultimately failed at.

Despite Genji only being a couple of years older than herself, he made sure to hold that little piece of information above her head. Perhaps it was only to justify that she had known his body intimately and he didn't even know her name. Or maybe it was to let his resentment towards her manifest in a manner without ungratefulness. He resented this new life he was given. Sometimes she wished she would have let him die, as any doctor with a difficult patient would, and she hated herself because he hated her. It took more than a few months for the two to resolve their issues and most of the resolution came from their dissolving of the doctor/patient hierarchy. The week Genji was released from bed rest in the med bay, they immediately blossomed a beautiful relationship. A relationship that quickly broke the borders of friendship behind closed doors and dark medical bays. Especially on her most stressful days. Yet their shared and intermingled history together cemented them as just friends, never stepping over the boundary and always remaining open to each other. Even when he suddenly left, she knew they would be okay. 

Herself and Jesse McCree were also very close friends in those days. They were the same age, give or take a few months, and while Jesse came from a much different background than her, Jesse connected to Angela - not Dr. Ziegler. They were close friends; closer than anyone ever knew - closer than they even knew.

* * *

Genji had arrived earlier that week with his master in tow, a wonderful Omnic named Zenyatta. The Omnic monk had done what she could not. Despite a bit of a salty taste in her mouth, she was happy for him and loved having another healer in her med bay. Nostalgia had hit her in the face when Genji walked in, but it was easy enough to pick apart and digest. 

With the sound of a pair of loud boots that came to a stop at the end of the hall, nostalgia forced it's way back up. Even from her end of the hallway, she could smell the cigar smoke and something so familiar her stomach lurched with longing. There was no doubting her eyes now, McCree had answered the recall. 

Whatever conversation Jesse had been having with Lena had abruptly ended as he finally saw her. Lena seemed not to mind as she took a step away from the conversation and excused herself. Angela quickly busied herself with whatever clipboard she had been handed just moments earlier, but her rapture with Jesse had not gone unnoticed. In fact, the boots rushed themselves over to her, without care for posturing or for the prying eyes. Anglea knew better than to expect Lena to just let them have a moment. In fact, she was pretty sure the blinking cadet- officer - would grab some other key members to witness the event. 

It was when a gentle hand held her arm that she forgot Lena even existed. With clipboard quickly forgotten, and new overwatch personnel clearing from the hallway, she turned to see the warm hand's owner.

After a moment of forcing herself to believe she was seeing his amber eyes look back at her, "It's good to see you again, Jesse," as she reached forward to hug him. She quickly dropped the clipboard, a little ungracefully as she cringed at the sound, and his broad chest met her face quickly - the height difference had suddenly become increased. She could feel his shoulder drop as the cowboy sighed and pulled her tighter into him. 

"Angie. I've missed yer golden locks, darlin'," his southern drawl added in their embrace. His voice was so gentle that Angela didn't even have a chance to stop the memories from resurfacing.

> _"It's just like the sunset, Ang," a soft voice said beside her, "Yer hair. It's beautiful. Like you," As the arm around her shoulders tucks a few strands behind her ear._
> 
> _"You're drunk, cowboy," she giggled back at him. She was being flirtatious, after all, it wasn't like she hadn't kissed him before._
> 
> _"I'm very much not, doc," she quickly turned to face him with an exaggerated questioning face, "You can test my BAC, I'm sure you'll find I'm quite fit." He puts a big goofy smile on his face and she can't help but laugh._
> 
> _She started to ask him a question but found his eyes travelling to her lips. His body was already pressed against her side and she found his torso leaning towards her ever so slightly._

"And I've missed you! I see your still smoking," she adds, pulling back from their embrace a tad.

> _Her hand reaches up to pull the cigar from his lips. She wants to put it out but knows not to. She rests it on the ground of the Gibraltar rooftop. He doesn't seem to be bothered, his mind occupied with something else; Just as hers was beginning to._

"You never stop being a doctor, do you, Ang?" He asks with a low chuckle.

"Of course not! Do you ever stop being a cowboy?" She asks with a large smile on her face.

> _"Hey, cowboy?" His amber eyes looked into hers, waiting for her question, "this might be this drink you gave me talking," she clambers unskilled into his lap, "but what if I gave you something better to ride?" She proposes as her hands are already found on his chest; her eyes now intently on his lips. Without a second thought, his hand pulls her hips closer into his lip and flush against his chest while his other curls in to cradle her head. He gave her a funny look - like he had considered pointing out that her question made no sense, but the implication of it was enough to shut the cowboy up. Moreso, the look she was giving him was enough to make the cowboy wish he never knew how to speak in the first place._

"Would you want me any other way, Pumpkin?" He replies a laugh escaping his lips.

> _Her skirt pushed up and his BAMF buckle and belt beside them, he knows all of her soft spots and she wonders why she waited so long. They're hidden on the Gibraltar roof and the sun is setting behind them, but neither really notice besides the warm tone on each other's skin._
> 
> _She's trying to be as quiet as she can be and he's trying to get her to be louder._

"You are a terrible flirt, Jesse McCree." She laughs with a gentle punch, "And I've missed you," she answers, launching herself back into their hug. "And you've got an appointment with me soon." She announced to him, quickly adding quietly: "professionally." 

"Of course, Angie." He whispers back.

> _"Jesse?" came her tentative voice._
> 
> _"Yeah, Angel?"_
> 
> _"I think I love you."_

"I look forward to your expertise, doc," Jesse adds, handing her the discarded clipboard as he tilts his slightly more faded cowboy hat and walks off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was far too late for her to be awake. It's seemed old habits die hard, especially when brought back to the places they were formed in. It was rounding 3:30 in the morning and she was just finishing up her paperwork. Her 4th coffee having been finished, she exited the infirmary to head to the kitchen. She needed something to relax her before she tried to sleep. Some tea would have to suffice. 

> _"It's my birthday isn't it, boys?"_

She made her way down the hallway, mind escaping elsewhere.

> _"Well yeah, but Angie-",_
> 
> _"-then this is my birthday gift." Angela finished her sentence. Both of her boys stood in front of her. Her Blackwatch boys. Here one day and who knows when they'll be gone next._
> 
> _She'd had them both._
> 
> _This was different._

She couldn't find her mug. Usually, it was on the edge of the sink where she left it. It appeared as though someone had been courteous enough to do the kitchen's dishes. Must've been a new recruit. Thoughtful of them, yet currently causing her significant distress. She had to rummage through the cabinets.

> _"Angie. Is this really what you want? I mean..." Jesse forced out looking a little appalled._
> 
> _"Come on, Jesse. It's not like you don't know. I mean, I made his body. I know it." She gave a sly look to the cyborg._

Her mug was found trapped behind two of Reinhardt's. She really didn't think he should've answered the call, but he chose nonetheless. Bringing Brigitte with him, too. She was such a cute child, always wanting to be where the action was.

> _"Ange. I don' know about this." His eyes were darting around the conference room Angela had booked for the next 4 hours._
> 
> _"I mean, if you don't want to you can just ruin my birthday and I'll go find someone else willing to make my day." She teased and pulled the cowboy by his vest towards her. "Come on, Cowboy." She whispered taking off his hat and putting it atop her head._
> 
> _"Y'always know how to pull my strings, sweets." He whispered back, eyes already intent on her lips._ _Jesse looked to Genji before saying,_ _"I'm cool if you're cool, Ninja."_

Her mug was easily washed in the sink as she dug deep into the cabinet to find her peppermint tea. 

> _"So how do we even start this, Angie?" She deflated immedately._
> 
> _"You sure know how to make things awkward, McCree." Her hands rushed up to her face in shame. A gentle pair of hands came to move them away as her body was pulled towards their owner._
> 
> _"Like this, cowboy."_

The kettle was warming up and her teabag unwrapped.

> _She didn't have to do much convincing beyond her first persuasion. The second Genji held her body close to himself as he did, Jesse face flushed. She was perched on the edge of the conference desk, Genji expertly making his way between her legs. One arm and one leg wrapped around Genji's warm metallic body as he started kissing up and down her neck, making sure to look in Jesse's direction occasionally._
> 
> _Angela kept a hand propped behind her to keep stable, with her leg hanging off the desk; the side closest to Jesse so he was forced to see Genji pressed against her like that._
> 
> _"Are you just going to watch, Liebling?" Jesse's face remained red._

The kettle was whistling and Angela quickly added the hot water overtop her peppermint tea bag. She tried to sink into the smell of the steeping peppermint; she'd had a stressful day.

> _Angela grabbed onto the edge of McCree's hat poised on her head and tipped it to cover her face. Genji's hands begun to roam over her body and Jesse was frozen, watching another man please the girl he loved. A man that was his best friend, and lover to his love._
> 
> _What Angela couldn't see is that when Genji's hand wandered towards the inside of her thigh, he gave a subtle nod to McCree and their plan was set into motion._

She shudders trying to stop her memory from restarting old flames.

> _He swiftly acted, pulling Anglea upright as Jesse slipped in behind her. He took her spot on the table and propped her on top of him. Both sets of hands roamed her body, and both sets of lips found somewhere to be. Neither on her own. Genji's lips had found her neck with his hands holding her waist. Jesse began whispering into her ear what they had planned for her with his hands resting heavy on top of her thighs._
> 
> _"Did I really have to do any persuading at all? How l-long have you guys known that I wanted...this?" She asks, her voice wavering out at points; it only seemed to urge them on._
> 
> _"Pfft, like you could ever hide this from us, Sugar," McCree responded against her back, and Angela let out a stifled moan._
> 
> _"Angela," Genji began, his hands holding her face eye-to-eye with his own, "tell us to stop at any time you want, okay?" Already half glazed, she nodded, "Good girl," a slight pause, "now part your legs for McCree." Angela couldn't hold back the loud groan that erupted from her throat._

They were kids. Well early 20's, but all with far too many responsibilities to be healthy for their age; they really were just kids.

> _A Cowboy under her with a member staining agisnt his jeans and a Ninja with a sizeable piece himself pressing against her from the front, Angela had nowhere to go - not that she was complaining. Jesse holds her neck and guides her mouth to his. She leans back to kiss him in the filthiest way possible and it only encourages his rhythm to pick up. Genji leans forward to kiss her neck as his hands slip down from thier place at her hips, down to where she wants them both. Now. The sounds she's making should be outlawed and her boys only urge her more._
> 
> _"Please," She whispers like a prayer to them both._
> 
> _"I couldn't quite hear you, Angela," Genji responds at a normal volume if only his face wasn't smothered by her breasts._
> 
> _Her hands reach down to her shorts and she begins undoing the button and fly._
> 
> _"Well, well, well. That's a request I cannot refuse a lady such as yourself, whaddya say cyborg? Should we show her what we've been planning-" he gets right up to her ear, "-because you're not getting away with this request of yours, not without some punishment from us first, Ang." She groans in lust and falls back against McCree, and Genji pushes her bottoms to the floor._

She sighs. Who was she kidding? The memories overwhelmed her by now. While she would never admit to anyone why that was the best birthday she'd ever had, it really was. Angela loved both of them in different ways. She saved one and one saved her. Now... Now they were adults. In their mid to late 30's. Past their prime.

> _"Angel, my sweet Angel," Genji whispered in her neck, her hands resting on his now naked body. "Cum for me. Cum for Jesse, look how hard he's worked. The poor cowboy." His flesh hand was massaging her sweet spot and she was standing on the proverbial ledge of her orgasm with Jesse positioned beneath her own bouncing. She couldn't stop the sounds erupting from her. Genji had been in Jesse's positioned just moments ago and they were so different. Having them both, back to back, she couldn't believe her luck. Everything had gone white and there was nothing in the world but the two boys with her now._

"Okay, Angela. Snap out of it." She says to herself.

"What are you doing up this late, Angie?"

She nearly knocks over her tea from the scare. 

"Jesse! Don't scare a woman like that." She clutches at her chest, her heart racing. She can't decide if it's entirely from him scaring her.

"Sorry, doll." He chuckles. "Here, let me help you clean up."

> _"The best part is after, Doll. Just you and I." He whispered in her ear and she almost cummed right then and there._

"It's okay, Jesse. What are you doing awake now, anyway?" She comes to her senses.

She sees him scratch the back of his head. Despite the Watchpoint having a general echo to it, the dark kitchen had a warmth to it that didn't go unmissed by the two. It's silent for longer than she wants, and now Angela worries something is very wrong.

> _It's just her and Jesse, alone in his room. "I hope that was what you wanted, Angie." He whispers to her. They're slow dancing to their favourite song._
> 
> _"It was, my love. Thank you." She whispers back._
> 
> _He stops their rhythm and looks at her intently._

"Angela. You know this cowboy isn't very good with his words." He pushes out.

> _"He really left without saying it?" came Tracer's voice in the ORCA._
> 
> _"Yeah. He really did, Lena. I thought..."_
> 
> _"It's okay, love! He'll come back and you can sort this whole thing out. I know he's got it bad for you!"_
> 
> _"Thanks, Lena."_

"Try me, Jesse." She replies, a hand on her hips as she sips from her perfectly cooled Peppermint tea.

"Angie, I can't..." he pauses, a frustrated sigh escapes him. "I was never good at this, Hun. Saying how I felt, talkin' to you about me and us and good grief, Angie, how did I end it like that way back when?"

"Jesse. Take a breath." He does as she says. Angela lightly rests her hand on his arm, his organic one, and rubs in a calming manner. She looks to him and nods, "Let's try this again, hm?"

"I can't get you outta my head, Ang. Especially being back here in this place. I keep remembering what it was like with you... Just us caught up in a crazy world. You were my bright spot. I'm in the dark, Ang. In my life." He adds, staring directly at her. She could swear she saw a tear forming in his eyes. "God, I miss you." He whispers out.

"Oh, Jesse." She whispers sympathetically and pulls him into a hug. In one swift motion, her tea is resting on the counter and her arms wrap around his neck as she stands on the tips of her feet. She's the one giving the comfort this time. His arms slowly wrap around her waist and she feels his head nestle its way into her neck. She feels his breathing hitch a bit, and she holds on tighter. 

She couldn't say it back. She wanted to. It just didn't feel right. How could he leave the way he did and expect her to come running back into his arms? Then again, she did just welcome him quite willingly into her arms. And now, more than ever, would she come close to admitting the comfort she felt in his arms was one she could never replicate. No one else made her feel as at home as Jesse McCree did. Hearing his words made her heart crumble, as though this entire time she had been holding her breath. Years, in fact. Now he was back. How long did she wait for him? How many times did she run through what she would say if he came back? She always bounced between hatred and loving, but now feeling the pure regret and isolation they both have gone through she couldn't bring herself to hate him. It was silly now, she thought of how much she had wanted to hate him for leaving when all she really wanted was to have him back. And now he was. And she was too. 

"Angie." He called to her, pulling his face away from her neck and forcing her to make eye contact. Perhaps he saw the tears in her eyes too; perhaps it was too dark for either to see anything. 

"Jesse." She replied. Her face still inches away from his. 

He blinked a few times, his breath coming uneasy now. A large swallow from him as she wet her suddenly dry lips. 

"I... I... Angela Zeigler, can I kiss you?" the words hit her like a truck. No longer was this the young Deadlock rascal that turned her world upside down, this was Jesse McCree, her old lover. 

She could only nod. 


End file.
